


faith could be taught and taken away with tithing

by troubledsouls



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: no defiance has broken him out of the cycle.





	faith could be taught and taken away with tithing

**Author's Note:**

> title from [isaac](https://youtu.be/IEYGdfXPdxo)

tyler prays, because what else is there to do?

nothing else has worked. no escape has lasted. no defiance has broken him out of the cycle. 

so he prays. he kneels in front of nico and gives up his sins. he tries to forget about josh and jenna out in trench. he lets nico do whatever he wants. 

(nico wants a lot. tyler gives and gives. his soul, his body, his very being is free for nico to use.)

what else is there but to give up? to give in?

the next time he passes by a group of banditos moving through the streets, josh doesn’t even give him a second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
